goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Jojo Tickle watches inappropriate videos at School and gets suspended/Taken away by the Lion Guards
Cast *Ivy as Evil Jojo Tickle and Nyakkii Momoyama *Brian as Mr. Tickle *Kimberly as British Boy and Mitsuo Kawashima *Julie as British Girl and Elephant012 *Salli as Jojo Tickle Transcript *(London, United Kingdom, May 2, 2018) *Nyakkii Momoyama: Okay class, today for World History, we will be learning about Ancient China. Everyone take out your World History text books and! *[Nyakkii Momoyama soon stopped teaching and got angry at Evil Jojo Tickle because she has her laptop watching inappropriate videos during class.] *Nyakkii Momoyama: Hey, Evil Jojo Tickle! You're not supposed to look up and watch inappropriate videos in my class! Put your laptop away or go to my husband's office right now! Now look! Everyone in this classroom is angry because of you! *British Boy: Hear what the teacher said! If you don't stop watching inappropriate videos on your laptop, you'll get sent to her husband's office! *Evil Jojo Tickle: Ha! (X30) Anybody is nothing but a bunch of junky, junky babies!! *[Nyakkii Momoyama angrilly walked over to Evil Jojo Tickle's desk to get her busted.] *British Girl: Look, the teacher is going to get you busted in class! *[Nyakkii Momoyama became shocked as she saw the inappropriate videos Evil Jojo Tickle had been watching and became extremely angry at her.] *[Cut to: Outside the school. Nyakkii Momoyama can be heard angrily yelling at Evil Jojo Tickle for watching inappropriate videos on her laptop in his class as the screen began shaking.] *Nyakkii Momoyama: (offscreen) [1800% louder] EVIL JOJO TICKLE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE WATCHING INAPPROPRIATE VIDEOS IN MY CLASS!! THAT'S IT, GO TO MY HUSBAND'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!!! *[Cut to: The Principal's office. Mitsuo Kawashima is very angry at Evil Jojo Tickle.] *Mitsuo Kawashima: Evil Jojo Tickle, your classmates said if you didn't stop watching inappropriate and pornographic videos, you get sent here to my office! Why are you here besides that?! *Evil Jojo Tickle: I wasn't listening to your wife and not following directions because I don't want to learn about ancient China! *Mitsuo Kawashima: That's what I thought! Normally you would get after school detention for something like this but instead, you're suspended for the rest of the week and I will be calling your parents and good clone about this! Get out! *Evil Jojo Tickle: No! Please! Anything but calling my parents and my good clone! *[Cut to: Evil Jojo Tickle at home] *Jojo: Evil me, we are very disappointed in you for getting suspended from school. We can't believe you were being disrespectful to your substitute teacher! *Mr. Tickle: Since you are suspended from school for the entire week, your grounded for double tranquility. Now I'm going to call someone to take you away the way Luigi takes Doopliss away! *Evil Jojo: Is it Cujo or Frank from Sausage Party? *Jojo: No, The Lion Guards are going to take you away. Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, and Beshte, take Evil Jojo Tickle away! *(Evil Jojo Tickles Takes Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, and Beshte Away) *Jojo: When we get to the Lakeside, Simba told us that we are going to beat you up when we get to the Lakeside We never expected this to happen! [[Trivia]] *This video is based off of Marcus UTTP Gets Suspended From School. [[Category:Evil Jojo Tickle's grounded days]] [[Category:Grounded Stories by Elephant012]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by Blue91233]] [[Trivia]]